The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus and method thereof for performing appropriate data distribution processing by determining the size of distribution data and attributes of distribution destination network.
In the conventional network apparatuses, when data is distributed to apparatuses connected to a network, an operator must manually perform data distribution operation for each of the apparatuses by designating an address of an electronic mail (to be referred to as e-mail) or defining link data in accordance with distribution destinations.
In the conventional technique, since it is difficult to separately set appropriate conditions for each attribute of distribution data and each environment of the distribution destination, the following problematic situations often arise. For instance, the distribution destination cannot access the distributed data; or an excessive load is imposed on the network because a large size of data is transmitted as attachment data to an e-mail or is distributed as real data to a large number of distribution destinations.
The present invention has been proposed to solve the conventional problems, and has as its object to provide a data processing apparatus and method thereof for performing appropriate data distribution by determining the size of distribution data and attributes of the distribution destination network.
More specifically, by performing data distribution according to the present invention, problems such as inaccessible data because of a difference in data attributes or overloading the network at the time of data distribution can be prevented.
In order to achieve the above objects, a data processing apparatus and method according to the present invention has the following configuration.
More specifically, the present invention provides a data processing apparatus comprising: distribution destination designation means for designating a distribution destination on a network; specifying means for specifying data to be distributed to the designated distribution destination; determination means for determining a distribution method of the specified data; and distribution means for distributing the data to the designated distribution destination based on the determination of the determination means.
According to an aspect of the present invention, the determination on the distribution method is made based on a criterion of whether or not the specified data is accessible by the designated distribution destination.
According to an aspect of the present invention, the determination on the distribution method is made based on a criterion such that distribution of the specified data does not impose an excessive load on network communication.
According to an aspect of the present invention, the determination means determines the distribution method based on a criterion such that the specified data satisfies a setting condition of a determination procedure item of the designated distribution destination.
According to an aspect of the present invention, the determination means determines the distribution method based on at least one of criteria: data size, attribute of distribution destination network, or setting of the distribution destination.
According to an aspect of the present invention, the distribution means distributes the specified data as link data to the designated distribution destination in accordance with the determined distribution method.
According to an aspect of the present invention, the distribution means distributes the specified data as real data to the designated distribution destination in accordance with the determined distribution method.
According to an aspect of the present invention, the distribution means distributes the specified data as attachment data to an electronic mail to the designated distribution destination in accordance with the determined distribution method.
According to an aspect of the present invention, the determination means determines whether or not the specified data is accessible by the designated distribution destination, and as a result of determination, in a case where the determination means determines that the specified data is accessible, link data to a network or real data of the specified data is distributed, whereas in a case where the determination means determines that the specified data is not accessible, the specified data is transmitted as attachment data to an electronic mail.
According to an aspect of the present invention, the determination means determines whether or not the size of the specified data is a predetermined size or larger, and in a case where the size of the specified data is the predetermined size or larger, the specified data is distributed as link data to a network of a distribution originator where the specified data is stored, whereas in a case where the size of the specified data is less than the predetermined size, the specified data is distributed as attachment data to an electronic mail, or real data of the specified data is distributed.
According to an aspect of the present invention, the data processing apparatus further comprises: distribution data transfer means for transferring the specified data to another distribution destination on a network which is accessible by the distribution destination, in a case where the distribution destination is unable to access the specified data on the network; and informing means for informing link data of the another distribution destination to the distribution destination.
According to an aspect of the present invention, the data processing apparatus further comprises distribution data obtaining means for downloading the specified data from the distribution originator or the another distribution destination based on the link data.
According to an aspect of the present invention, the data processing apparatus further comprises display control means for displaying brief contents of distributed data together with an icon identifying a data attribute, when data is distributed.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a data processing method, comprising the steps of: designating a distribution destination on a network; specifying data to be distributed to the designated distribution destination; determining a distribution method of the specified data; and distributing the data to the designated distribution destination based on the determination.
According to an aspect of the present invention, the determination on the distribution method is made based on a criterion of whether or not the specified data is accessible by the designated distribution destination.
According to an aspect of the present invention, the determination on the distribution method is made based on a criterion such that distribution of the specified data does not impose an excessive load on network communication.
According to an aspect of the present invention, in the determination step, the distribution method is determined based on a criterion such that the specified data satisfies a setting condition of a determination procedure item of the designated distribution destination.
According to an aspect of the present invention, in the determination step, the distribution method is determined based on at least one of criteria: data size, attribute of distribution destination network, or setting of the distribution destination.
According to an aspect of the present invention, in the distribution step, the specified data is distributed as link data to the designated distribution destination in accordance with the determined distribution method.
According to an aspect of the present invention, in the distribution step, the specified data is distributed as real data to the designated distribution destination in accordance with the determined distribution method.
According to an aspect of the present invention, in the distribution step, the specified data is distributed as attachment data to an electronic mail to the designated distribution destination in accordance with the determined distribution method.
According to an aspect of the present invention, in the determination step, it is determined whether or not the specified data is accessible by the designated distribution destination, and as a result of determination, in a case where it is determined that the specified data is accessible, link data to a network or real data of the specified data is distributed, whereas in a case where it is determined that the specified data is not accessible, the specified data is transmitted as attachment data to an electronic mail.
According to an aspect of the present invention, in the determination step, it is determined whether or not the size of the specified data is a predetermined size or larger, and in a case where the size of the specified data is the predetermined size or larger, the specified data is distributed as link data to a network of a distribution originator where the specified data is stored, whereas in a case where the size of the specified data is less than the predetermined size, the specified data is distributed as attachment data to an electronic mail, or real data of the specified data is distributed.
According to an aspect of the present invention, the data processing method further comprises the steps of: transferring the specified data to another distribution destination on a network which is accessible by the distribution destination, in a case where the distribution destination is unable to access the specified data on the network; and informing link data of the another distribution destination to the distribution destination.
According to an aspect of the present invention, the data processing method further comprises the distribution data obtaining step of downloading the specified data from the distribution originator or the another distribution destination based on the link data.
According to an aspect of the present invention, the data processing method further comprises the display control step of displaying brief contents of distributed data together with an icon identifying a data attribute, when data is distributed.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.